Requiem - Laxus x Lucy x Natsu
by AkiaWrites
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is sad to find out that her team plans to get rid of her. So she leaves Fairy Tail and starts training in the woods... until 3 years later when she returns. (Rated T just in case)
1. Not Who I Am

_It was a warm and sunny afternoon in Magnolia. Fairy Tail was lively as usual and Mirajane was working her tail off at the bar._

 _"Uggh..." Natsu groaned. He looked kind of sick. "What's wrong Natsu?" Mirajane asked while cleaned out one of Cana's mugs._

 _"We actually returned from a mission not too long ago. Natsu had to ride on a boat and well he got sea sick." Wendy said._

 _Mirajane giggled at Natsu's grogginess. "Natsu I want to talk to you and Gray outside for a second." A certain requip mage said. Natsu_

 _wasn't stupid enough to refuse a request from Erza with THAT look in her eyes._

 _"Alright, we're out here. So what do you want to talk about?" Gray asked. Erza sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't really want to say this, but we should kick Lucy out of Team Natsu." Natsu and Gray looked at her like that was the worst idea she's ever had. "Think about it. When she's gone she can train and get stronger." The Salamander wasn't ready to admit it just yet, but she was right. However a certain blonde mage was hiding behind a wall listening to them talk. When they went back into the guild Lucy went around the back and went to Makarov's office._

 _Lucy knocked on the door twice. "Come in child." Makarov said. He was sitting in his casual pose on his desk. "Master I would like to be temporarily re leaved from Fairy Tail. Makarov was shocked but he understood. Members who want to train typically ask to be relieved for a time. "I just need to be separated from the guild for a little while." Lucy said and the master nodded. "I understand. Please return whenever you feel necessary." With that Lucy left Master's office._

 _She returned home and sat down to think, but when she did all she could do was cry. Had Erza and the others always thought that lowly of her? Was she gullible? Then it hit her. It was decided. If she was gullible she wasn't going to be anymore. Lucy packed her necessities and left._

 _"I am NOT gullible and I WILL prove it." Lucy said and made her way into the woods._


	2. Now You See Me, Now You Don't

It was a quiet day in the guild. Nobody spoke a word to anybody and even if they did it was below a whisper. Natsu was eating, Erza was at the bar resting after her mission, and Gray went into town to pick something up for Mira. Then the master cleared his throat.

"As some of you may know, Lucy Heartfilia is gone. Bare in mind that she has not left up permanently, she has asked permission to be re-leaved from guild duties for as long as she feels necessary. We will not go after her and if anyone does they will get a penalty game or mission of Erza's choice." Master said. Erza nodded in agreement. "THAT'S NOT FAIR LUCY IS APART OF OUR TEAM! WE DESERVE TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Natsu yelled. "LUCY deserves to have the time off, Natsu. Think about it, she wouldn't leave for anything else besides something that's important. Whatever it is, we must trust that Lucy knows what she is doing." Erza retorted and Natsu stormed out of the guild with Happy at his tail.

"Even now, Natsu can still act like a child." Makarov said.

*Lucy's P.O.V - 3 Years later*

It has been 3 years since then. Since I left, I have decided to master two types of magic. Solid Script and Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (2nd Generation). Oh and I also have an exceed, her name is Abby. Both have been useful for different reasons. However now it was time to leave this place and return home. Seeing everyone will be so cool. I better let Gramps know I'm coming back.

*Meanwhile in the town of Magnolia*

"Put that table back Flame Brain!" Your favorite ice mage yelled. "What did you just call me Ice Popsicle!? Want my fist to meet your face?" Natsu yelled. "Bring it on, I've been wanting to go for a while now!" Gray said and took off his shirt. "You two quiet down!" Master Makarov yelled. He was clearly angry, but his anger was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "Master you have a message." Mirajane said and gave him a letter. Master looked at the handwriting and automatically knew who it was.

 _Dear Master Makarov,_

 _This is Lucy Heartfilia. I have written this letter to inform you of what I will be doing now that my training is complete. I plan to return to Fairy Tail with my new magic and exceed (Her name is Abby). I have been in and out of towns for the past three years so I am unaware of what Fairy Tail has been through, but I know it is going to rock! I won't be telling you my new magic. That is something that you will have to see for yourself._

 _Until I arrive keep Fairy Tail standing tall like always and I will see you within a week._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _"Everyone gather around me!" Master ordered. From the tone in his voice you can tell he mean't business. Everyone ran to the master including Mira. "_ It has been a while since you have heard the name, but do any of you recall Lucy Heartfilia?" Master asked. Of course everyone knew, there wasn't a day that's gone by where they haven't thought of her.

*Natsu's P.O.V*

Lucy!? Who could forget her? Wait is she coming back? No. There is no way unless... she is finished with whatever she was doing. THIS IS AWESOME! LUCY IS COMING BACK!

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now!" I yelled.

"Natsu don't jump to conclusions." Erza said.

"Actually Natsu is correct." Master said with a smirk.

"Party 'til Lucy returns!" Someone in the back yelled.

There was drinking contest and brawling all throughout the guild.

And then the front door opened.

"Man that train was faster than I remember." A girl said.

"No kidding."

Wait... Lucy?


	3. Lucy Vs Gray!

Laxus's P.O.V

So she has come back, huh? I have to admit, she looks more interesting than the last time I met her. More down to earth and calm. Besides that she is the same person. I'd be lying if I didn't say that she looked good though. She had long ruby red hair and her typical outfit on except for now it was black and gold. What was that thing next to her? An exceed? That could only mean one thing. Little Miss Lucy is a dragon slayer.

Interesting...

Natsu's P.O.V

It was her. It was really her. She may look different, but it was still her. "Hi Natsu! It's been a while huh?" Lucy said. What do I say? Oh no, am I blushing? 'Natsu are you okay?" She asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine." I said trying to be cool. "That's good. I don't want to get sick or anything." Lucy was still as cool as ever. "So who's your little buddy here?" I asked. The cat glared at me. "Hello my name is Abby. I am an exceed from Edolas." Abby said and bowed formally.

"Hey Lucy, what have you been doing for the past 3 years?" Levy asked. Lucy smirked evilly and to tell the truth it sent chills down my spine. "Hey Gray. Fight me."

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

Lucy's P.O.V

I know the thought might sound ridiculous but it is a chance to prove myself to my old team. I am not exactly the person I was 3 years ago. I don't think that holding grudges against people in Fairy Tail is the right thing to do. Instead, I should learn from it and become a better person. Fairy Tail is my family so I refuse to be mad about what happened.

"Please Gray. I want to." I asked nicely.

"Fine, but I won't hold back." He said getting a spell ready.

I pulled out my book. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Let the battle between Lucy and Gray begin!"

Laxus's P.O.V.

I'm rooting for you, Lucy.


	4. Do I Make You Nervous?

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted.

"Poison Dragon: Guard!" I shouted and deflected Gray's spell. The impact sent us both flying. I landed on my feet, but Gray wasn't so lucky. He landed on his stomach. However, it wasn't enough to beat him.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Gray said and came at me. I smirked when his ice touched my skin. "Solid Script: Bullet" I casted.

That will leave a mark.

"Let's finish this, shall we? Poison Dragon: ROAR!" I shouted. The redness went a million miles an hour, but don't get me wrong. I have self control. Before it could hit Gray I stopped. The ice mage was petrified against the wall. I went up to him and offered him my hand. "I don't have it in me to hurt my guild mates. No matter what they have done to me. Get up Gray, I have made my point." Gray took my hand. When I turned to look back at my guild mates, they had a mix of shock and respect.

"A real man knows when it is time to quit." Elfman said. I smiled. "That he does, Elfman. That he does." Erza replied.

"Way to go, Lucy!" Abby shouted.

Laxus's P.O.V

Lucy got interesting... and hot. You know what? I've waited long enough. It's time to get what I've waited for.

I walked over to the bar where Lucy was talking to Mira. "Hey Lucy can I talk to you outside?" I asked. Although even if she said no I would have dragged her out anyway.

"Sure. Why not?" Lucy said.

I saw Mira shoot me a smile.

*Outside*

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucy said. I grabbed Lucy and pinned her to the wall. One hand on her wrist, one hand above her head. "Why don't you start with why you left?" I whispered into her ear. Her face turned a deep red. "I left to train." She said boldly. "Are you sure that is the only reason?" I asked. She could give me a yes or a no, but the answer was obvious from her attitude towards Gray, Erza, and Natsu. "Yes that is my only reason." I know shes lying. "Question two... Do I make you nervous?" I didn't think it was even possible, but she went redder than before. "Ummm I..." She started to say. I chuckled. "Same old Lucy. Still as transparent as ever. Well I have to go, I have to brawl a fire dragon slayer." I said leaving her with her thoughts.

Lucy's P.O.V

What just happened?


	5. AN

Hey so I have a poll on my page. You can pick if you want Natsu to end up with Lucy or Laxus to end up with Lucy.

REMEMBER YOU HAVE UNTIL NEXT MONDAY!

*I will add extra time if necessary


	6. Natsu vs Laxus!

Laxus's P.O.V

That stupid flame brain is clueless. He might not ever show it but I can tell that he loves Lucy. Now he just needs to admit it. I know that in the end it will be Lucy's decision, but it might help her if a certain someone was aware of his feelings. "Hey Natsu come over here and fight me. I'm bored." I said. That was a lie, I was actually entertained with the thought of putting my plan into action. "You got it! I'm all fired up now!" The idiot said.

Everyone in the guild met outside. As usual Cana put bets on who would win and the bets were pretty balanced out between both sides. Then there was Lucy. She was still in the exact same position as she was when we had our little conversation. She hasn't noticed that everyone was outside yet. That makes sense. When I pulled her out I walked far away so no one in Fairy Tail could over hear us.

Natsu's P.O.V

Finally. I've wanted to fight Laxus since forever, but I've never been able to. I still beg Gramps to send him back to the guild sometimes. "Alright Natsu before we begin I want to make a bet with you." Laxus said. Me, still feeling like a million bucks, said, "What ever it is I can handle it." Laxus smirked. I got a bad feeling in my gut.

"The bet is that if I win I can take Lucy from Fairy Tail and do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't return. If you win she will stay in the guild and I will lay off." Laxus said. Then Abby interrupted us. She was so quiet I almost forgot she was here! "I am not siding with Laxus, but how about we make this more interesting? You guys pick one team member to fight along side you." I felt a small amount of hatred build up for the exceed. I accepted the terms along with Laxus. "Freed, you mind helping me?" Laxus asked. Freed nodded and walked to Laxus' side. "Gray, help me will ya?" I asked. It wasn't like I was going to take no for an answer, but I asked anyway.

Lucy's P.O.V

What is going on over there? Are Natsu and Erza brawling again? This will be entertaining! It's been a while since I've seen the two of them go at it. Wait. That's not Erza. That's Laxus! I ran up to them full of anger. Why the heck do they have intense looks in their eyes? Aren't their brawls just for fun? They look like they want to rip each others heads off. Freed and Gray are backing the two of them up? "Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Freed, what is the point of this brawl?" I asked. I was clearly agitated with them. "Relax Lucy it will be over soon. We will be together. Count on it." Laxus said. Then I couldn't tell if I was more shocked or mad. "Let them solve their problems Lucy." Abby said. I calmed down and decided to watch from the sides.

Nobody's P.O.V

"Laxus and Freed are you ready?" The partners nodded. "Natsu and Gray, are you ready?" They nodded as well. "Let the brawl begin!" Cana and Happy yelled. "Laxus get ready." Natsu said. Laxus chuckled. "I already am Salamander."


	7. Lucy Heartfilia Be My Girlfriend

**Hello everyone, before I begin the chapter I would like to announce that Laxus is currently winning the polls. If you haven't voted yet the poll is on my page. It will be above my bio. Please be nice to each other in the reviews and have a merry Christmas.**

Lucy's P.O.V  
"Natsu and Laxus stop this fight now!" I demanded. Abby calmed me down for a few minutes, but I'm no idiot. The last thing Natsu and Laxus needed was to relive the Battle of Fairy Tail. Since nobody was listening to me I decided to stop their fight by force. I ran up to Laxus and tried to tackle him but Freed was quicker. "Jutsu Shiki" Freed casted. The barrier knocked me on my butt. I pounded on the barrier but his magic was too strong. Suddenly I was restrained and I had my mouth covered by a soft hand. It was Loki. "You won't fix this by being stubborn. You know that, Lucy. I know you do. For now, the best thing you can do is hope they don't kill one another." He whispered in my ear. I calmed myself and sat next to Abby. I glared at the group of men. 'This is a bad idea' I thought to myself.

Laxus' P.O.V

"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!" I casted. Lucy was the only thing that was on my mind. "Ice Make: Block" Gray casted. It blocked my spell but send Natsu and himself flying into the barrier. "Fire Dragon: Crushing Fang!" Natsu casted. He hit me straight across the face. 'He got over that blow quickly' Gray tried Ice Make: Arrows but Freed used Dark Ecriture. Natsu retaliated with Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame. That caught me off guard and sent me flying into the ground. "Lightning Dragon Slayer's Breakdown Fist!" I shouted. It hit the ground in between Natsu and Gray. They were sent flying left and right. Just when I thought I had the upper hand. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray said. I crossed my arms over my head to block it, but it wasn't heading for me. It was heading for Freed. Freed was knocked onto his back and I didn't think he was planning on getting up again. "Lightning Dragon Slayer: Roar!" I casted. This one was going right to Gray, who didn't have enough time to retaliate. Gray was out too. Now it was just Natsu and me. Just like it should have been from the start.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Well now we're kind of even aren't we?" Laxus said. Now I wasn't just mad at him for threatening to take Lucy, I was mad because one of his friends got hurt. "Are you mad because I'm going to take Lucy away?" Laxus said. I laughed. "Yes I am mad at you for threatening to take Lucy. I can't be mad at you for actually taking her because it isn't going to happen." I said and I mean't it. HIS Lucy was staying in Fairy Tail. "Let me ask you Natsu, do you love Lucy?" Laxus asked. I felt the air escape my lungs. Did he just ask what I thought he just asked? I did find myself staring at her a lot. I mean it's her hair and her beautiful smile. It's her new found confidence and attitude. If I could change what happened to make her leave I would. She means the world to me. "I can tell from your reaction that you do. Let me tell you something Natsu. I won't lose and so I'll make the first move." Laxus said. What did he mean by first move?

Lucy's P.O.V

After learning how to use my full potential in two types of magic, nothing has really surprised me, but when Laxus noticed that Natsu loved me I was at a loss of words. Laxus told Freed to take down the wall and Freed did without hesitating. Laxus walked to my side with a smirk on his face. He got down on a knee and kissed my hand. "Lucy Heartfilia be my girlfriend." Laxus said.

Nobody's P.O.V

"What!?" Everyone in the guild yelled. Our favorite dragon slayer stood in the sidelines in fury. He swore to himself that he would get Lucy no matter what.


	8. AN 2

Hey so I have a poll on my page. You can pick if you want Natsu to end up with Lucy or Laxus to end up with Lucy.

REMEMBER YOU HAVE UNTIL NEXT MONDAY!

*I will add extra time if necessary


	9. Together

**Hello so I closed the poll because the answer was very obvious. So without further interuptions I bring you the last chapter of Requiem.**

Laxus's P.O.V

Before Lucy could answer Natsu stormed over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lucy please dont say yes." Lucy looked at me and nodded her head. "Natsu I understand how you feel, but I can't return your feelings. When I look at my future I see me and Laxus. That doesn't mean I don't care about you it just means that I don't think that we should e more than friends. Please understand Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu pulled her into a hug and said "You be careful got that?" Then Natsu turned to the guild and yelled "Party for Lucy and Laxus!" The guild cheered. I ran to Lucy and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

Natsu's P.O.V

Being rejected wasn't easy but if this was what Lucy wanted then I will accept it with open arms. Lisanna spent a lot of time with me at the party. I forgot how cool she was! She made me happy again like she always did. I think I will get ovet my crush on Lucy because Lisanna was here. 'Good luck whereever you end up next, Lucy.' I thought.

Lucy's P.O.V

Me and Laxus needed to clear our heads so we decided we would travel for a little while. I was put on a temporary leave (again) and Laxus wasn't a member of Fairy Tail so we left as soon as we could. Before we left the guild hall I looked back at Natsu. He was holding hands with Lisanna. I grinned at him and he grinned his own dorky grin. "That idiot sure got over that rejection quickly. I thought he would burn this place to ashes." Laxus said. It was kind of weird that this place wasn't burned to the ground. "Whatever. We can ask him about it later. Lets go Lucy." Laxus said. "Right." I took Laxus's hand and ran out of the guild so we could start our forever together.

 **Well we have reavhed the end everyone. If you want a little bonus chapter make sure to add it in the comments. Also I am sorry for my little misleading A/N.**

 **P.S Sorry if I don't make good endings. I'll make up for it in a bonus chapter or something ok?**


	10. Rings & Ribbons

Lucy's P.O.V

"Good grief Child! Hurry up and get your heels on. You have to walk down that isle in 10 minutes!" Abby yelled. "Oh my gosh Lucy you look so pretty!" Wendy said. "She looks the same to me." Gray said. "Poison Dr-" I started to yell. How could he say that?! "If you get your poison all over that dress I will END you." Mira and Erza said at the same time. Their glare was intense enough to pierce through my soul. "Okay fine." I said trying to be cool. "Now lets find your left shoe." Mira said and started looking.

Laxus's P.O.V

"Looking sharp." I said to myself in the mirror. Typically I would have burned this suit before I ever got the chance to wear it, but Erza said if I did she would tear me apart. "I never thought I would see Laxus in a suit." Freed said and Bixlow nodded. "If it weren't for Lucy this suit would be in ashes. It doesn't matter if Erza threatened me." I said. Evergreen was "touching me up" as she put it. She mainly just combed through it again. There was a knock on the door. "Laxus you have 4 minutes to make it to the alter before Lucy does." Carla said and flew off. "Well boys, let's go." Laxus said.

6 months earlier:

"Fine Laxus! I'm leaving!" Lucy said. When her hand was mere inches away from the door, I yelled "Lucy wait!" I said and grabbed her wrist. When I did something fell out of my pocket. Something in a box. Lucy turned around and I look down at the box. She was completely shocked. "Laxus, is that an engagement ring?" Lucy asked. I sighed knowing there was no hiding it now. "Lucy Heartfilia," I said getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?" I was sweating. This was not how I planned to do this. "Yes Laxus, I will marry you!" Lucy answered.

Present day:

Everything was going alright. Erza and Levy were the Maids of Honor. Wendy was the flower girl while Romeo was the ring bearer. Carla and Abby would be carrying the back of Lucy's veil. Laxus actually had two best men. They were Freed and Bixlow. Then there was Natsu who was holding Lisanna's hand in the front row. He had a giant grin on his face. Lisanna and him have been together for almost a year now. Natsu was happy for Lucy and planned to congradulate her afterwords.

Laxus walked to the alter and looked around. 'Everyone is here like Lucy wanted.' He thought. When he found Natsu at the front row he saw him giving him an encouraging thumbs up. Laxus chuckled and waited until the wedding march started. Everyone stood and watched Lucy walk down the isle.

When Lucy walked down the isle Laxus was dumbstruck. She looked so pretty. Lucy was wearing short heels with a long silk dress. She had Cancer do her hair so it was in a neet bun. Laxus was blushing although he would probably never admit that. Linked in her arm was Makarov who agreed to go in the place of her dad. Makarov gave her to Laxus and Laxus took her small hands in his giant ones. That was something Lucy would giggle at looking back on it.

*After the vows*

"I now pronounce Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Laxus lifted Lucy's veil. Then they kissed. Everyone in Faity Tail cheered including Natsu. "Congrats Laxus and Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Party for the new marriage!" Master shouted. Then everyone ran into the dining room to drink and party.

30 minutes later:

"Hey Gramps have you seen Lucy?" Laxus asked. Laxus pointed at the door with a giant grin on his face. "Try looking over there." He said. At the door Lucy stood there with a red ribbon wrapped around her waist. Laxus ran up to her and spun her around. The girls squeeled and the boyx looked utterly shocked. "I love you Laxus Dreyar." Lucy said. "I love you too Lucy Dreyar."

 **So I have decided to nickname this chapter "Akia's Cheesy Chapter". If you have an idea for the Nalu one shot that I plan to write directly after this, leave it in the reviews. Also I might have a RoWen story up soon so keep an eye out (Not literally) for that.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
